Virgin World
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: This a rewritten version of my old story of the same title, which no one read. Harry get's rid of Voldie but in doing so he sends himself to a world with out pain, death or crime.


I don't own Harry potter or any other trade marked names on items.  
  
Harry has had enough with Voldemort, and is willing to do anything to get rid of him, so in order to kill him he use's a half complete dimension charm, but has to finish it and go through him self. The world he go's to is virgin and has never seen evil, but when Harry gets there he finds it hard not to use his immense power and knowledge to control this world  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
This ends now Tom! Harry yelled and started the spell, it would require an immense amount of magic, but it wasn't like Harry didn't have any to spare of course. He rooted himself into the earth under him as the whole in the very fabric of the universe started swallowing all that wasn't rooted to the ground, right now the tunnel led to what was called El Diablo, and meant the city of the demons. It took hours for Voldemort's charm to be torn apart by the rip, but Harry's stood strong, he completed the charm and let go off the magic holding him to the ground and was sucked into the whole  
  
Later that day  
  
Hello young man. Harry heard a voice say, he couldn't open his eye's at the moment because he was to tired. We need to know your name? he felt the slight tingle of Sorounus charm being placed on his throat.  
  
Harry Potter. he squeaked out, the doctor was a little surprised but continued treating the boy.  
  
This can't be my Harry, after all, Harry and Potter are both common names, but he does have our hair. thought the doctor, his name was Tomas Potter, he was of course thinking about his grandson who also happened to be named Harry Potter. After all, this kid is four foot seven inches tall where as Harry is six foot even. the child had arrived with a broken arm which was healed immediately, his body was covered with scars that couldn't have been gathered by even a life time of Magical creature hunting and a poison signature from a creature that was killed off eight hundred years ago. He was paged to the ER, a critical patient was being brought in, it had been scratched by a cat  
  
Two day's later  
  
The blood test's had just come in, not only was this boy a wizard, but he almost matched Harry gene for gene, the other part of him was Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Good morning Harry. the doctor said as he walked inside the boy's room, the egg shell white color of the room had been changed since he had walked in, it was pure black and no one knew how it had changed, the boy still said that he didn't do anything but the level of magic that held it, matched the boys, there was only one person other than this boy that could even have a chance at breaking it, he was on his way there at the moment and would be there in half an hour. His name was Severus Snape.  
  
Hello Dr. Tomas. the boy replied his green eye's reflecting the light in the room, the curtains were shut so the only light came from the few machine's in the room. So when am I getting out of here, never did much like hospitals, and to be frank, the television show's Are so boring that I want to pull my arm's from their sockets, just to smash the TV. he said.  
  
What do you mean, this is the most popular action show on Satellite? Tomas asked, he had a feeling this boy was not like everyone, he radiated a feeling of power and another feeling that creeped out Tomas, it was like that feeling he got at three in the morning when he heard some thing that couldn't be explained and then suddenly it would stop.  
  
Well I'm used to show's _with_ a plot, and as far as action goes, for this, no way. I mean there's no blood, or gore, hell it's about a bunch of stick boy's and girl's trying save a few animals. Worse yet, they do it through nonviolent ways. Harry explained, the doctor looked disgusted but just continued with his check up on the boy.  
  
So are you going to tell us where your parents are, you should be discharged today, but we'd have to send you to an orphanage. Tom said, Harry looked down, the doctor got that unnerving feeling again.  
  
Oh, they're about six feet under in a cemetery about six hundred miles away, in another Dimension the boy said calmly. As for that creepy feeling you have when ever I'm around, it's because I know and have used a lot of Dark magic.  
  
How do you know about that? he replied, this boy was getting even more creepy as time went on.  
  
You could learn a lot about people if you would just open your mind, listen to other people's thoughts. It was very useful in killing Riddle. he, no it, said, killing was the one thing that never happened here. Yes, I know death is pretty much non-excistent here. But where I come from death and pain is very common, I was one year old when Lily and James were murdered. I spent ten years in a closet under the stairs, my uncle Vernon abused me, then when I go to Hogwarts, the first year I kill a servant of this very evil wizard called Voldemort, who is the Riddle guy I mentioned earlier. In second year I kill a Basilisk after being shunned by all my friends and saved the life of a little girl. In third year my godfather escape's from the wizards prison after being put in there with out a trial, and every one thinks he's out to kill me so they keep me from going any where. In fourth year I am entered, without my knowledge, into a competition that kills a third of all competitors, I fight a dragon, rescue two people from the bottom of a lake, and then fight through a maze to win, me and the other Hogwarts contestant decide to take the cup together and he die's, my enemy gets his old body back and now as long as I stay alive, he can't die. Then I go back to school the next year and spend all my time looking for the charm I needed to get rid of Tom for good, I sent him to another realm and completed the spell and now here I am. how Harry said all that in one breath the doctor didn't know, but he simply walked out of the room.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter, Good Harry meets bad Harry, and bad Harry meets good Tom.  
  
Tell me what you think about my latest story Idea.  
  
Twins,  
  
AU, Harry and his twin sister are given to the Dursley's at the age of one, the girl is brought up right and becomes a spoiled brat who is worse than a baby when she doesn't get what she want's. But Harry grows up a slave to the family, but soon becomes a master at using his mysterious powers, but when they both turn eleven only one Hogwarts letter comes.


End file.
